


Sweater Weather

by Ren1327



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, from high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Kenji is losing it. Losing his family, inheritance and sense of self.Ben is getting there. Getting his degree, business license and friends.When Kenji tells his dad he has a boyfriend, he's expected to bring him to his father's Christmas party, the biggest bash of the year. In doing so, Kenji pulls Ben into his life with the promise of money and a home until he can move out on his own. But Ben remembers some awful things Kenji did and Kenji has no idea the boy who's posing as his boyfriend was the victim of his bullying years ago.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. Thank you for reading this story I'm working on. It will be multi chaptered and written as I go along with well, everything. This does have bullying scenes based off mine and a few friends experiences being queer kids in Texas, so please tread lightly if needed.
> 
> Please talk to anyone if you are getting bullied or experiencing emotional distress such as a professor, teacher, parent, school councilor, religious mentor or speak to your school or employee resource center.  
> And just in case, please call National Suicide Prevention Hotline (open 24/7): 1-800-273-8255

Kenji sighed as he knocked on the familiar red door. He felt his mood lift when he saw the face of his old room mate from college.

Darius answered with a grin.

“Dude! You made it.”

“I did. India was a drag anyway.” Kenji said and walked in.

He was engulf by something soft and smelling like vanilla before it nearly crushed him.

“Kenji!” Sammy squealed as she hugged him tight.

“Hey.” He groaned as her fiancée carefully pulled her off and lightly punched Kenji’s shoulder.

“Hey, Loser.” She said with a smile.

“Welcome back to Cali!” Darius said.

“Good to be back.” Kenji said. “I’d rather spend Thanksgiving with you guys anyways.”

“Parents still mad about the whole ‘not getting your life together, settling down and running Daddy’s company’ thing?” Sammy asked. She flinched when her fiancée poked her side, making her squeak.

“Yup. And now Carmen is the heir apparent.” Kenji said. “Which would be fine if they weren’t cutting me out of my inheritance. They still expect me to come back and beg to work for Dad’s company!”

“Ouch.” Yaz said.

“And they were all fine and dandy about me leaving until Brooklynn and I…” Kenji paused and sighed.

“It’s been a year, Hun.” Sammy said and touched his arm.

Kenji leaned into the hug he knew was coming.

“I know, I just…” He sighed. “I miss it sometimes.”

Darius cleared his throat. “So, um. You got a place to stay?”

“I was thinking of staying here if I could?” Kenji asked.

“Well, we kinda already have a guest.” Yaz said.

The door opened and a thin man ran in with a bottle of champagne.

“I got it!” He said, a wide smile on his face. He looked around the room and paled when he saw Kenji, hugging the bottle close.

“Ben. This is our friend we were telling you about.” Sammy said.

She turned to Kenji.

“This is Ben, he’s been staying with us while he gets back on his feet.” She said.

Kenji didn’t notice Ben’s look of fear.

*

_“What’s up, Pinky?” Kenji asked, shoving a boy and watching him go down easy._

_“Jesus, he is pink! Look at his face.” Zach said as they stood above him._

_Ben gathered his books close to his chest. Kenji grabbed one before he could pick it up._

_“Cookbooks?” Kenji asked. “Gonna be a housewife, Pinky?”_

_Ben looked up at him, shoulders hunching._

_“He asked you a question, Pinky.” Zach said._

_“I…I wanted to see if there were substitutes for cakes…” He said shakily._

_“You know, I heard a rumor.” Eric said from behind them. “That Pinky here is gay.”_

_Kenji looked at Ben, who hugged the books closer to his chest. He grinned._

_Ben was tied to the flagpole in only a miniskirt and apron, hands taped up behind his back as a school security guard cut him lose. The principal stood with his arms crossed as many students filmed Ben on their smart phones, but other than yelling at them to get back to class, didn’t do anything to stop them._

_Dave, Ben’s uncle, arrived and hugged his nephew, draping his jacket around the junior as he cried into his chest. Eric and Zach had shared a look that echoed the same thing Kenji said, watching Ben sob in front of too many cameras._

_“Shit. I think we went too far.”_

*

“So…who’s Ben?” Kenji asked Sammy as she set the table.

“We met though his uncle Dave.” Sammy said. “He and I go to the same church and volunteer in the GSA all inclusive ministries. Ben started coming to the group therapy and we just became close friends. Even helped Yaz propose to me.”

“Therapy?” Kenji asked.

“Mhm. We all talk about traumatic incidents and work through them together. I told everyone about…y’know. And about how you broke his nose for me.” She said and Kenji nodded, remembering the incident well.

That was in college, after he had hurt people he couldn’t even remember. After his friends had grown up and realized he was a dick. After he did some soul searching and therapy. After he came out as bisexual. After he realized he didn’t want to be what his parents had planned.

Sammy had been cornered by some skeeze wanting to take her on a date. She had blurted out she was a lesbian and he had disgustingly offered to fix her.

Kenji didn’t hesitate to punch him in the face and get between her and the screaming slimeball.

Brooklynn had seen him defend her and Kenji found out the girl was dating his old college friend, Yaz. His current roommate had made their little group into five.

Then his parents and he had a fight. And he got selfish. And Brooklynn had called him out and he had…he had ran away from all of it.

“I’d do it again.” Kenji said with a smile.

“I know. But now I can do it myself!” She said, flexing her arm and showing off some muscular definition behind her plush.

“Damn, girl.” Kenji said with a smile.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes.” He lied.

“Christmas with your folks bothering you?” She asked.

“…Yes.” He lied again.

“I was wondering. Since your folks have that Christmas party or whatever they throw for their company, can you take Ben?” She asked.

“What, why?”

“We haven’t told him, but we’re going to Florida to see Yaz’s parents and brother. He’s coming home for Christmas and we don’t know when we’ll see him when he’s deployed again.” Sammy said. “And on top of that, Darius is going to see his family, so…we don’t want Ben to be alone.”

“What about Ben’s family?”

“His uncle is in London on a project.” Sammy said.

“I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.” Kenji said.

Ben looked at where Sammy and Kenji were talking.

Kenji looked different. His eyes were softer, jaw stronger and his body well defined and imposing.

Maybe he was different than the boy who had torn off his clothes in High School, but he couldn’t shake the fear of that incident. He had been naked and cold and so scared and confused—

“Ben.” Kenji said and Ben leapt back in surprise.

Kenji looked surprised himself and took a step back.

“Uh, do I know you?” Kenji asked. “You look familiar.”

“No. Ben Pincus.” He said and put out his hand.

“Kenji Kon.” Kenji said, obviously not remembering him or his name.

“So what can I do for you, Kenji?” Ben asked.

Kenji’s phone suddenly rang and he sighed. “Just a sec, sorry.”

He saw his father’s name and answered.

“Hey Pops.”

“Kenji.” Kosei Kon said, voice tinny from the phone.

“Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Are you coming to the Christmas Party?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Kenji said, annoyed at his father’s quick topic change.

“Alone?”

“What?” Kenji asked.

“Brooklynn will be there, and I have heard she has found someone new. It a shame. She was so ambitious.”

“Dad, I’m not going to take over your company!” Kenji hissed, not noticing Ben’s curious look.

“You’re just going to piss away your inheritance.” Kosei huffed.

“No, I’m…I don’t know.” Kenji said.

“You have no aspirations, no goals, not even a lover!” Kosei snarled.

“I do have a lover!” Kenji spat out.

“…excuse me?”

“I have a…” His eyes landed on Ben. “I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend, Dad.”

“…Kenji…is this why you left?” Kosei asked, voice soft.

“What?” Kenji asked, noticing the mood shift from his father.

“My son, I’m sorry of I ever made you feel like you needed to run. Are you gay or bisexual?”

“What? Dad, I—”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as you are happy, Kenji. Please. Bring him along, and we can talk more about your future. Make up for lost time. I’m so sorry, Kenji.”

“Dad, I…Yeah.”

“What’s his name?” Kosei asked.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend. I want to make sure he feels welcomed.”

“Ben.” Kenji said, looking at a shocked Ben. “My boyfriend’s name is Ben.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kenji set rules and bond on the plane ride to his family's island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you like it and want to chat, ask questions, see extra content and me being a dork, please visit me on tumblr at Ren1327 and if you like, please follow me.
> 
> Quick side note, yes I'm a reddie shipper. Yes, I don't care for twilight. And yes, I love Miles Morales and Into the Spiderverse.  
> Also, Ben's dream is actually my own. The reason I want to be a librarian is to eventually create a resource center and safe space for queer kids and teens who need guidance or just a place where they can study and stay safe, while providing safe sex education, counseling and information for parents or family to support thier children or other family and friends. 
> 
> Okay, enough sappy talk, enjoy the story.

“No.”

“Please, Ben.”

“No! I…I don’t even know you!” Ben hissed from where he sat on his borrowed bed.

“Ben, I will literally do anything for you to play along.” Kenji said.

“I…anything?” Ben asked, wringing his hands together.

“Yes, once everything is squared away and I have my inheritance, I swear I’ll pay you.”

“Pay me? As in money?” Ben asked. “How…how much?”

“How much do you want?” Kenji asked nonchalantly. 

Ben swallowed. “Enough for an apartment and to kickstart a business.”

“What kind?” Kenji asked, not batting a lash.

“A bookstore.” Ben said softly. “More like a safe place—”

“Done, I’ll fund your store if you do this. Hell, I’ll partner since I technically have a business degree.” 

“I…So will I! Have a-have a business degree...or maybe humanities!” Ben stammered. “Someday.”

Kenji nodded. “Yeah sure, we got a deal?”

Ben looked at him as he stretched out his hand. He nodded and took it.

“Deal.” Ben said. “We should probably talk limits.”

“Limits?” Kenji asked.

“Yeah. How comfortable are you with a guy?”

“Pretty comfortable. I’ve dated guys before. I even took Darius on a date or two.” Kenji said.

“Oh?” Ben asked, leaning forward as Kenji put his hands in his pockets.

“First rule of dating guys,” Kenji sighed.

“Don’t fall for a straight man.” Ben and Kenji said together.

They chuckled and fell into silence.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Kenji. “Why is this so important?”

“I’d get my inheritance and maybe a better relationship with my parents?” Kenji asked. “And you get paid and have a nice vacay out of it, along with startup money. I don’t know about the apartment. Worse to worse, you can live with me if we wanna keep playing this relationship up.”

“Keep playing?” He asked, receiving a shrug. “And the real reason?”

“I’m paying you to pretend to date me, not be my therapist.” Kenji huffed.

“Okay.” Ben sighed. “Once again. Limits?”

“Like what?”

“No sex.” Ben said.

Kenji paled. “Oh! Oh, god, no!”

Ben rose a brow.

“I mean, you’re super cute and tiny and my type, but we kinda just…” Kenji waved his hands a few times and blushed. “No sex. But sharing a bed?”

“…I’ll think about it. Hand holding, hugging and touching above the waist is fine.” Ben said.

“Kissing?” Kenji asked.

“I uh...Sure thing! Um...” Ben said quickly and looked away. “I-I mean…no…tongue.”

“Sure, no problem. Uh, dates?” Kenji asked.

“You pay and I’ll go along with.” Ben said.

“Okay.” Kenji said with a blush.

“Okay.”

*

“Okay…” Ben said from his place in the plush armchair of a seat.

“First time in first class?” Kenji asked.

“First time in a plane.” Ben said, looking at his fake boyfriend, reclined and looking at his phone.

Kenji looked up at this. He noticed how tense Ben was.

“Here.” He said, holding out a foil wrapped cube of gum. “When we lift up, your ears will pop, so this helps.”

Ben took it and looked at Kenji as he laid back again.

“So, where are we heading again?”

“Washington. We’ll touch down in Seattle and rent a car to get to Everett. Then we’ll take a ferry to meet Owen, who will sail us to Emerald Isle.”

“A…An island?” Ben asked.

“My parents like their privacy. And the party will be in Seattle, where we’ll take a ferry together and stay in a hotel. We just enjoy the island for a week before we go.” Kenji explained.

“I’m like…really mad at how much money you have.” Ben said.

Kenji was about to say something when the plane started moving and Ben grabbed his hand. Kenji felt him tremble and squeezed back.

“Calm down. Lean back and close your eyes.” He said.

“Okay.” Ben said shakily as he shut his eyes tight.

“You know, they wanted to get an island in Maine at first. My Mom had never seen snow and fell in love with it.” Kenji said.

“I’d rather sparkly brooding men than a killer clown.” Ben said and Kenji snorted.

“Wow! Movies or books?” Kenji asked.

“Both?” Ben asked as the plane lifted.

“So Richie was gay for Eddie, right?” Kenji asked.

“Oh, in every adaption!” Ben said, squeezing Kenji’s hand as they tilted a bit.

“Do you think Eddie would have liked him back?” Kenji asked, wanting to distract the smaller man.

“Absolutely, but he has some unresolved issues with his mother and being dependent on an overly dominate bad tempered woman when he needed a partner with equal say and footing in the relationship instead of being dragged around and complaining about it when he was the one to willfully seek it out.”

“Wow.” Kenji said, blinking at Ben.

“I did a speech on fictional Oedipus comparisons. Got an A.” Ben said as the plane evened out. He released Kenji’s hand and opened his eyes.

“Are we…”

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Kenji said and smiled. “So, about Twilight—”

“A fetishizing and bastardization of vampires, werewolves and people in general. Not to mention, a teenager’s inability to understand that an immortal old man stalker and an anger prone super boy fighting over you isn’t romantic. Bella was getting attention, didn’t know how to deal and had to choose between two toxic men when she should have gotten the hell out of there. One is so much older than her and the other has violent outburst. Yes, they are hot as hell, but she was just okay with it, not to mention when Edward left, she was so depressed she put her own life in danger as a way to get his attention. Then, Jacob lied to Edward, who nearly killed himself believing Bella was dead. Everyone in that book suck as people and characters when you realize the demographic they were going for.”

Kenji blinked again. “Avoid Forks. Got it.”

Ben huffed and blushed.

“So that’s why you want to have a bookstore. Why not just become a librarian?”

“No. And...It’s not just a bookstore. I…I also want it to be a resource center for queer youth and families. I want to sell books having to do with people like me and have counselors available and meeting spaces and safe areas…” Ben said.

“Um, wow.” Kenji said softly. “I really think that’s…wow.”

“I know. It’s going to be hard and catering to one demographic might get some hate from more conservative groups. But I think…I think it could really help.” Ben said.

“I think it’s great. Plus, if I’m funding it, I think I need to know more.”

Ben blushed and nodded.

“Okay. So first off, same-sex sex ed and knowing about HIV are vital…”

*

Ben woke up to Kenji sitting back down.

“Are we there yet?” Ben asked.

“You’ve been asleep for only a couple hours.” Kenji said. “We still have a few more to go. Stupid delays.”

Ben smiled and looked at the screen above them. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“A movie?” Kenji asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah. There’s one I really like and they have it available.”

Kenji shrugged. “Fine. Which one?”

Ben smiled and pulled up the video on demand to the screen right in front of them, Kenji handing him wireless headphones as he found what he was looking for. Within a few minutes, Kenji was totally absorbed in the movie.

“And this isn’t in 3D?” Kenji asked as they watched.

“Nope. The animation makes it look like a moving comic.”

“I thought this was just a kids movie—Is that freakin’ Nicolas Cage?” Kenji asked out loud, getting a glare from an older woman a few rows before them on the other side of the aisle. Ben waved and gave an apologetic smile.

“Yeah.” Ben said softly, making Kenji lower his voice.

“Wow, these are real comics?” Kenji asked as he watched the movie.

“Oh yeah. Yaz actually introduced me to the Noir-Verse and Sammy had always liked Miles Morales, so she let me read her old comics.” Ben said. “I can ask if you can read them too.”

“Yaz likes comics?” Kenji asked. “And she called me a nerd…”

“Why?” Ben asked.

“Hm?”

“Why does she call you nerd?”

“N-No reason!” Kenji said as he sipped his sparkling water.

Ben smiled and looked back at the movie.

“You have a sister, right?” Ben asked, watching as the main character sulked on screen. “What should I know about her?”

“Carmen?” Kenji asked. “She’s…”

He smiled fondly and Ben stared openly as continued.

“She’s the best.” He said. “She makes you feel important and listened to even though she’s like, fifteen. She’s sweet and always wants to be around others.”

He sighed. “Recently, she was pulled out of school for being bullied.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Ben said.

“Yeah. I couldn’t imagine how alone and scared she felt. And all her text and video calls, she was all smiles and energy. I want to see her the most.” Kenji said softly.

Ben nodded. “Hey, what kind of stuff does she like?”

Kenji thought, then looked through his photo album of his sister, snorting when he noticed something.

“…Okay, you’re not gonna believe this…”

*

Ben sighed as they rode in the back of a car rented by Kenji’s parents.

“There’s so much snow.” Ben said softly.

“Yeah, it’s winter, dude.” Kenji said and looked at his phone at a picture of a pink haired girl making a kissy face at the camera.

“Who’s that?” Ben asked.

“Uh, no one.” Kenji said and turned off his phone. “Look. We’re almost to the dock.”

Ben looked at the greyish blue water and saw a single motorboat there. It wasn’t massive, but it wasn’t a rowboat; with a sharp nose and what looked like a cabin taking up most of the interior under the sheltered cockpit.

“It’s just a little cruiser yacht. Just to get us to the island. Half an hour more travel tops.” Kenji said as he took out a few twenties to tip the driver.

Kenji got out and grabbed his bag, Ben rolling his own modest luggage after him.

They walked down the dock to where a scruffy looking man was waiting, using a black textured board as a boarding ramp.

“You’re late!” He called to Kenji.

“Blame some dude having a fit in LAX. Delayed us for like, an hour.” Kenji said as they got closer, putting an arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“Us.” The man said, looking Ben up and down.

“Owen. Stop doing the reading thing.” Kenji said.

“New relationship?” He asked and Ben blushed and ducked his head, convincing the man enough to let out a low whistle. “Ah, shy one. That’s new for you Kenji. Has this little beauty reigned you in some?”

“Did he just call me pretty?” Ben asked.

“I did.” Owen called as he took their bags and walked up the ramp. “You two get warmed up in the cabin. I’ll get us moving.”

Ben slowly walked up the ramp, Kenji still holding his shoulder to help steady him.

“Ready to go?” Kenji asked, pulling him close.

Ben exhaled with a smile, knowing that his job had started. “Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kenji arrive to Emerald Isle and meet his family, most importantly, Kenji's sister, Carmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, while Kosei always looked like an older Kenji, in my head, he was based off Hanzo Shimada. Sue me.

Emerald Isle was covered in moss and rocks where they docked, the rocks and sand giving way to grassy hills and a dense forest of pine trees and shrubs where the side of a large house peeked out from behind them.

Owen took their bags after he had tied off the boat, Kenji leading Ben up some wooden stairs and on a brick path through the trees.

“Wow.” Ben said. “It smells amazing out here.”

“Smells amazing?” Kenji asked, glancing at Ben.

“Well, I…I haven’t been around real pine. It’s either been a candle or something already dying slowly for the sake of a holiday.” Ben said, shrugging at the end.

“Oh…I never thought of it like that…not a lot of traditional pine trees in Cali.” Kenji said. “You probably haven’t even seen snow.”

“No. And the funny thing is, my parents are, well, were, Seattle natives. I’ve lived in Texas and California my whole life. I’ve always wanted to come here. We planned to when my mom got better but…”

Ben’s smile fell and he looked at the trees in pain, closing his eyes for a moment. Kenji looked around to see Owen making his way up the path towards them. He grabbed Ben’s hand and led him along.

“Uh…M-My Dad likes the trees and we even have an orchard in the back. I think we have apples, peaches, almonds and a pomegranate tree in the green house.” Kenji said. “In summer, I bring back so much fruit from here.”

“That actually sounds great.” Ben said with a smile. “Smoothies galore.”

“Mom loves her trees and uses them for teas and jams, so…indulge her for me?” He asked. “She hasn’t really…nailed the flavor…”

Ben chuckled and hugged his arm as Owen got closer.

“Got it, Honey.” Ben said and Kenji nearly tripped.

“On your left, Lovebirds!” Owen called and walked past them with their bags.

“W-What?” Kenji asked once Owen was out of earshot. “Why did you…what was that?”

“A pet name?” Ben asked, raising a brow. “What would you call me?”

“Ben…ny?”

“No. Something else.” Ben said quickly.

“Babe?”

“That’ll do.” He said.

They continued to walk up the path, then stopped, Kenji noticing Ben staring at the house as they came up to it.

It looked like a Californian lake house; wooden with large glass windows and a balcony with a sturdy awning, a fire pit on the second floor awning, wooden steps leading down to another area where there was sand going into the dark blue water, a huge porch and yard and so many trees around it, as if hidden.

“Is that a lighthouse?!” Ben yelled when he looked up the hill.

“Yeah. Just in case.” Kenji said and Ben looked up at the regal looking stone structure.

“C…Can we go up it?”

“Yeah, sure. We can explore tomorrow though. Parents and sister.” He reminded Ben, who nodded, but let his eyes linger on the lighthouse a few seconds longer.

Kenji led Ben to the porch and knocked on the door despite Owen walking in a few seconds earlier.

A short, plump Mexican woman opened the door and cried out excitedly, scooping Kenji into her arms and despite being a full foot shorter than him, lifted him up and spun around.

“Mom!” He squawked and blushed. “Not in front of Ben!”

She dropped Kenji, who staggered before standing straight. He cleared his throat.

“Mom. This is Ben. Ben, this is my mother, Candela Kon.”

“Oh, baby, you can call me Candy!” She said and hugged Ben in her soft warm arms, Ben getting a whiff of cocoa butter and vanilla.

Candy, indeed.

She had the same golden skin and dark hair Kenji had. But hers was curly and in lose spirals that was tied back into a high ponytail with a white velvet scrunchy. She wore a thick red tunic over brown yoga pants and furred boot slippers. She had on tinted lip balm Ben often used on interviews and…

“It’s great to finally meet you!” Ben said, smiling brightly when she put him down.

“Oh? Has Kenji told you anything about me?”

“He may have mentioned gardening and teas.” Ben said. “Of which I am eager to see and taste.”

Candy giggled and elbowed Kenji. “You got yourself a keeper, Mijo.”

Kenji let out a huff but smiled regardless.

“Your Father is on a call right now, but I know someone in the sunroom who would be sooooo excited to see you!”

Kenji grinned and sped past her.

“Son?” She called.

“Yeah?”

“Your boyfriend?” She asked.

Kenji sped back and took Ben’s hand. “Right, sorry Babe.”

“It’s Carmen, I get it.” Ben said dismissively, noting how Candy beamed at Ben’s reaction.

“Aw, you’re still a doting brother!” Candy teased.

“I think it’s cute.” Ben said and Kenji smiled at him.

“Ready to meet the most important lady in my life excluding my mother?”

“Good save.” Ben teased and Kenji chuckled, leading him past a large sitting area with a plush red sofa set and armchairs around a curved tv and sound system mounted on the wall and a fireplace to the left, burning away fragrant wood.

They walked down a wide hallway, the walls decorated with family pictures and photos of the ocean and various sights around the island and Seattle itself.

“You guys really like Seattle.” Ben said.

“It might be a little farther, but Dad has an office building there and a condo where Mom and Carmen chill during summer weekends. We used to live in Cali, but after I left, I guess they relocated to Washington for good. Especially after the bullying…”

“It’s amazing. What parents will do for their children.” Ben said softly.

Kenji paused outside a door and closed his eyes before sighing. “Yeah. It is.”

He opened a white door with a large glass panel with a soft gauzy white curtain with reflective green sequins stitched in them in patterns that looked like ivy or vines on the inside. The walls of the room were a light minty green with metal work on the walls of sunflowers, daisies and chrysanthemums. Two walls had large windows that opened inwards to let in the cold air, another fireplace sheltered from the breeze and with a low back black cushioned wide bench with thick legs looked to be made from bleached driftwood before it. Most of the furniture looked to be made from sturdy carved driftwood, pale gray cushions and blankets on it, along with a basket piled high with furry or fleece throws and a few bookshelf cabinets with thick glass sheltering the treasures inside.

But before the fireplace on the wide bedlike bench, with green led light cat eared headphones over her head and staring at her switch as she played what Ben noticed was Stardew Valley, was Kenji’s treasure.

She was also plump and short like her mother, with her big brown lashed eyes and full lips. Her skin was very pale and her waist length black hair pin straight. Her hair was dyed green about five inches from her scalp and in two high pigtails. And her lips were chapped from how she was biting them.

She wore blue jean capris despite the cold weather, a black t-shirt and red and pink socks with a pink cartoon lion and a thick looking sword on them. She laid on her stomach and Ben saw her phone was on a podcast; episode 68 of King Falls Am, so she couldn’t hear Kenji go behind her.

Kenji poked the small of her back, causing her to scream and pull her switch to her chest, kicking out as she rolled over.

“If I die in the mines, I’m so gonna…Ji?” She looked down at her game to pause it and place on the back of the bench as she jumped up and ran around to hug her older brother.

“You did come!” She squealed.

“I did!” Kenji yelled back happily. “I missed you so much!”

“Dad said you would be coming, and I was so excited because I thought you were still in India. How was it? Did you eat a lot of spicy food? Did you pet an elephant?”

“Uh, I kinda just bummed around a camp, kiddo.” Kenji said. “I was…I wasn’t in a really good headspace…”

“Oh. I get it.” She said softly and rubbed her arm, then noticed Ben.

“Hi, Carmen.” Ben said nervously.

“Hi?” She asked.

“Oh, Carmen, this is Ben. He’s my…my boyfriend.” Kenji said.

Carmen looked from Ben to Kenji and back.

“Oh, no, he’s way too good looking for you.” She said, shaking her head.

“Hey!” Kenji yelled.

Ben watched them bicker for a bit and smiled as Kenji pulled his sister close and started giving the smaller Kon sibling a noogie. He reached into his book bag and quickly plucked a receipt out of a bag, holding it out to them.

“Kenji?” He called and they both paused, Kenji grinning when he saw the black bag.

“We found something you might like.” Kenji said and took the bag, giving it to Carmen.

She reached in and pulled out a small Miles Morales plush gasping and hugging it to her chest.

“Oh, my gosh! I love him! How did you know?”

“It was mostly Ben.” Kenji said. “He made me watch the movie and I saw your snapchat posts and we saw it, so…”

She hugged Kenji, then Ben. “Thank you guys so much! I’ve asked Owen to keep an eye out and I’d pay him back, but he never understands what I mean!”

She smiled and hugged the plush again.

“Kenji, get in here!” She said, picking up her phone to take a picture with him. “Ben, you too!”

Ben awkwardly stood next to Kenji, who threw an arm around his waist as Carmen held up the plush and snapped a picture, Ben happy he smiled at the last second, not looking too awkward.

“Um…can I post that Ben’s your boyfriend?” Carmen asked, lowering her phone to look at her brother. “She…She kinda follows me still.”

“Yeah.” Kenji said. “Go ahead.”

“Ben?” She looked at him.

“I’m out and good. Go ahead.” He said, waving his hand.

“Okay. Annnnnd…post!” She said and smiled at the picture. Her smile fell and she touched under her chin.

“Carmen?” Ben asked.

“Oh!” She blinked and smiled. “So um…was the flight alright?”

“Yeah. Hey…” Kenji hugged her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am. I promise. I start my new school after break so, that’s fun.” She said.

“New schools are fun.” Ben said. “I had to start a new school too.”

“Oh. Why?” Carmen asked.

“…I was bullied. Really bad. Like, I could’ve died from an asthma attack bad.”

“What?” Carmen squawked.

“I was left outside overnight with my hands tied. I couldn’t get to my inhaler while I was panicking.” Ben said, looking at the floor. “No one really knew I had asthma. Inhalers cost like…six hundred dollars. And my bullies…I was scared they would take it or use it as ammunition.”

Carmen hugged Ben tight.

“You’re okay, right?” She asked, voice wobbly. “Like…now?”

“Yeah. My mom moved us to San Antonio where I met the coolest people and even moved to California with them. They’re going to move back again, so…I guess I’ll just find my own way from there.”

“You could move in with Kenji!” She said. “Since you’re boyfriends and all!”

“Uh, I think he wants to go back to Texas though, kiddo. That’s where he wants to set up shop.” Kenji said awkwardly.

“Long distance sucks!” Carmen huffed. “And besides! You can move into our old neighborhood when I was a baby!”

She turned to Ben. “We moved to Cali when I was like, six. And now…”

“Washington is really pretty.” Ben said with a tilt of his head.

“And I get to have so many cute raincoats and boots!” She said excitedly.

“Carmen hates the sun.” Kenji said.

“If you live in Texas, we can visit you as much as we want with Daddy’s plane!” She said. “And then you guys can come see us when summer gets too unbearable.”

Ben smiled.

“Any excuse to see you, Carmen.” He said. “You’re really cool for a high schooler.”

She blushed and smiled. “Thanks. I um…thanks.”

There was a knock on the doorframe and Ben felt his face heat when he saw the man.

“Hello.” He said, looking at Ben. “We have yet to meet. I am Kenji’s father, Kosei.”

He held out a hand and when Ben shook it, in engulfed his own smaller one in a warm, strong grip.

The man looked just like Kenji, save lighter hair with streaks of gray and a close trimmed beard. Ben would say he looked like a neater version of his favorite Overwatch character.

“Ben Pincus.” He said softly.

Kosei made a puzzled face. “Pincus? I feel like I know that name.”

Ben shrugged a bit, noting how the man had released his hand.

“Welcome to our home, Ben.” He said and smiled warmly, Ben blushing harder.

Kenji blinked. And paled when he saw how pink Ben’s blush was.

_‘…left overnight with my hands tied…’_

He remembered something he had long buried away.

“Fuck.” He said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji confronts Ben about thier past. Carmen joins the boys in getting Ben's present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest we ever went without Bumpy and it hurt every paragraph without her!
> 
> Also, as much as I want this to be a romance between Kenji and Ben, this is more about bullying and how it's kinda everywhere, so while the romance and fake dating plot is the main focus, I will touch on bullying, harassment, homophobia, depression, toxic relationships and even the big S-word. Please be warned from here on out and take care of yourself.   
> Check your local listing for call lines or even online resources if you're being bullied or have suicidal thoughts, as this is a tough time and we need to be kind to each other and ourselves.

Kenji quickly took Ben by the hand and threw out a half assed excuse about needing to talk to Ben.

He pulled Ben outside and led him behind the house and into a small grove of trees.

“Kenji?” Ben asked.

“Stop. Stop talking now!” He demanded.

He stopped and whirled around to Ben, who lifted his arms on instinct to cover his face.

“No! I’m not gonna…fuck, fuck, fuck!” He yelled, grabbing his head.

“Kenji?”

“…I…How…” He looked at Ben and swallowed.

“Pinky?”

Ben paled and took a step back.

“No, no, no!” Kenji said softly, holding his hands up.

“You do remember.” Ben whispered.

“I…I tried to forget. We moved to California and…Ben…”

“Don’t. Don’t say something cause you’re guilty…”

“…Did you almost die?” Kenji asked.

“Dave had a back up for me. He gave it to me in his truck and…” Ben stomped his foot. “Why did you do that? Who are you? You tormented me for months and hurt me and humiliated me and now you’re some wholesome big brother and want to be with your family?!”

“Ben—”

“I was just trying to survive and make sure my mom was comfortable and happy and the stress of all that made her sicker and—”

“Wait, what?”

Ben was crying and scrubbed at his face.

“She was really sick, Kenji…And she wasn’t getting better to begin with…” He said softly. “I knew she was gonna die. Dave knew too and…We didn’t have enough money to go to Seattle. She wanted to see it one more time and she couldn’t. So we moved with Dave back to San Antonio and…it didn’t help. You hurting me didn’t help! Why were you so awful to me?!”

Kenji stared at Ben and in the snow, and he saw the small, slight fifteen year old Ben. With paler skin and so thin Kenji could break him. With eyes rimmed with dark circles and a little pink from crying. In worn down clothes and secondhand shoes. And an old backpack held together by terribly stitched close tears.

But still…when he himself was only fifteen.

He had fallen in love.

He always smelled like basic fabric softener. His grades were always the best. The teachers liked him and he was always so quiet and reserved.

Kenji had asked him for a pencil and Ben had lent him a cheap dollar store pencil with a worn down pink eraser in the shape of a happy face on the end.

And Kenji had fallen in love with those big expressive eyes of his. How pink his cheeks got when he was flustered.

Why did he pick on Ben so much?

He felt his cheeks heat and he realized…Ben was still so expressive and kind. Could he fall in love again?

“I…I don’t know.” He whispered, more to himself.

Ben sniffed and crossed his arms.

“So what now?”

“…Do you want to leave?”

“…Let’s just stick it out.” Ben said. “Get your money and just…”

“I’m still helping you with your shop.” Kenji said.

“What?” Ben asked. “No, don’t do this out of guilt—”

“You needed it.” Kenji said. “From guys like me.”

Ben stared at the taller man as he took a step closer.

“You needed a safe place away from me. And so do other kids. And maybe…Maybe I needed that place too.” He said. “To teach me to be…better.”

“Kenji…” Ben sighed. “Let’s just put it behind us. It’s exhausting thinking back on that day.”

“Ben…for what its worth…I’m so sorry. I swore from that day on I would never treat anyone like that again. And now Carmen..”

“…You swore?” Ben asked, looking skeptical.

“I did. I never want to see anyone cry like you did. Never.”

Ben sighed. “Okay. Come here and hug me.”

“What?”

“Carmen has been peeking through the blinds and if we want to sell this…”

Kenji huffed and shook his head before enveloping Ben in a tight hug. Ben wrapped his hands around the others neck, closing his eyes.

“By the way, your Dad is totally my type.” Ben whispered and Kenji sputtered, pulling away as Ben laughed.

“Everything ok, boys?” Candy asked when they came back in.

“Yeah. Ben was just finicky about his Christmas present.”

“Present?” Candy asked, turning to mix something in a pot.

“Uh, yeah…I uh, planned to get him…a…a…” He looked at Ben who frowned and shrugged.

“A dog!” Ben yelled, panicked.

“A dog?” Candy asked, turning. “Kenji, how sweet! You two are already becoming pet parents!”

“Y-Yeah.” Kenji said. “He didn’t want a pure bred. He wanted a rescue.”

“Oh, Ben.” Candy cooed. “How sweet. You two should have Owen take you to the city to see if anyone sparks your interest.”

“T-Today?” Kenji asked.

“Carmen has been wanting to go into town to get some comic books or something. I’ll give her some spending money.” She said. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, we can bond!” Kenji said nervously.

“…Son, you’re yelling an awful lot.” Candy said. “I’ll ring Owen, you go tell your sister she has twenty minutes to get ready.”

“Yeah, sure, come on Ben.” Kenji said, leading Ben into the hall.

When they were far enough, Kenji looked at Ben. “A dog?”

“I panicked and just blurted out something.” Ben whispered back.

“Do you even like dogs?”

“I love dogs! I’ve always wanted an emotional support animal and we can even have one for the shop.”

“…as your investor, I have to agree with this idea.” Kenji huffed. “Studies have shown dogs to help in emotional therapy and with stressed children and teens.”

He was about to go up the stairs when he noticed his sister waiting at the door dressed in a raincoat over a sweater and matching boots.

He chuckled and sighed. “Okay, lets go.”

Carmen walked around happily as they shopped around the mall.

She had them stop every so often to take pictures together.

“I haven’t seen you take this many pictures since before I left.” Kenji said as they sat on a bench.

Carmen was moving her manga from her shopping bags into her backpack. She folded the plastic bags and put them in a pocket inside her backpack.

“I didn’t have any reason to. But since you’re here, I might as well take as many as I want. Who knows when I’ll see you again!” She said, but frowned. “Oh…I didn’t mean…”

“I get it.” Kenji said and touched her shoulder.

Ben walked up to them with a tray of lemonades and soft baked pretzels. “Hungry?”

Carmen nodded and accepted the food with a grin. “Kenji, you’re so lucky you have Ben!”

Kenji blushed and looked at Ben as he took a pretzel. “I know.”

“I need to get one more thing. Wait here?” She asked.

“Sure.” Kenji said and Ben sat next to him. “Thanks. She looks so happy.”

“Of course. I like Carmen. And your parents are cool too. You have a really great family.” Ben said. “Can I ask…”

**DING!**

Ben looked down to see Carmen had left her phone on the bench. He picked it up to see a message on facebook.

_How sad is it your brother’s so hot and you’re not?  
Ugh, even his boyfriend looks like a loser.  
Queen Kon looks even fatter than before, lol._

Ben gasped and dropped the phone on Kenji’s lap.

Kenji picked it up and paled when he read the messages.

“Carmen…she’s still being bullied…” He whispered.

He looked at Ben.

“Tell me…”

“She’s gonna feel trapped and scared and try to fight off her negativity. But cyber bullying is a whole other ballgame. If you report them, they’ll just make new profiles.” Ben said softly. “And come at you harder. And you can try to talk to their parents, but most likely, seeing from what class and area they come from, they wont face too much punishment…”

“So what can she do?”

“She needs time for now.” Ben said. “Maybe after all this, we can talk to her about it.”

“Okay.” Kenji said, deleting the messages and blocking them.

Owen opted to wait in the indoor car park with their coats while they went into the shelter, Carmen excitedly looking at the toys and leashes.

“Right this way, please.” A tired looking man said softly, leading them to the back.

The smell of kibble and wet fur hit Ben first, then the loud sound of the dogs barking.

He looked around at the dogs.

There were so many and it was so loud—

Kenji took Ben’s hand and looked down at him.

“You good?”

“Um, yeah.” He said, noticing Carmen staring at them.

“Guys, look!” She suddenly said and walked up to a pen labeled “Bumpy”.

Inside was a terrier mix with a short crooked looking ear and matted fur.

“Poor thing…” Ben whispered.

“Just got her a bit ago. Not a lot of people want her because of the ear. It makes her waddle since her hearing is a little off.” The employee said. “But she’s really energetic and great with kids. And she’s been here two months.”

He looked at them.

“And two and a half is our limit before we send them to the other shelter.”

“We’ll take her.” Ben said quickly and Carmen cooed as the pup lifted her head.

“Hey, Carm, go pick a few things for her?”

“I’ll throw in some of the food she’s use to.” The employee said as Carmen sped off.

He lifted Bumpy and held her to Ben. “We were going to get her to a groomer. But she never let anyone with scissors near her.”

“I know someone!” Kenji said. “Can we groom her here?”

“Sure.”

Owen sighed as he finished clipping away the extra fur off Bumpy. 

She now looked like the mix of a jack russel terrier and a rottweiler, short and barrel chested with a curled tail and pointed nose. She panted happily, freshly bathed and wearing a mint green leather collar with a spotted bow where the matching leash clipped. Kenji had made her tags and put the lighthouse as her place of residence, along with a bone shaped name tag with her name engraved on it.

“The vet checked her last week, so she’s good to go. She’s housebroken and good in public places, but I wouldn’t keep her out all day. Once you get home, just let her run around and get familiar with her surroundings for a good thirty six hours.” He said. “Thank you for giving her a home. I think you’ll make each other really happy.”

Carmen was taking pictures with Bumpy, sending them to her parents before she went to pick more toys for her seasonal housemate.

“Yeah.” Ben said as Carmen found a doggie raincoat and boot set that looked similar to hers. “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I want to put more Spanish in my fics where Kenji's fictional family is. So I'll have some of the words and pronunciations here from now on. I don't speak a lot of Spanish myself, but understand it enough to find a bathroom, order food and find my way through most areas.
> 
> Mijo (mee-ho) - Means "son"
> 
> Mijo will be used a lot in this series. My grandpa and uncles call me this a lot, and my grandmother uses "mijito" (Mee-hee-to) meaning "little son". Fun fact, adding "ito" is calling something small or little. 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben and Kenji watched Bumpy as she slept on Carmen's lap, the teen stroking her flank as she read her new manga, brown eyes scanning over each detail of the art.

Kenji had sat on the sofa and Ben flush against him, acting as the comfortable partner and lover.

But Ben couldn’t help but feel how comfortable Kenji was. How well he fit to his side. How warm this image of them with a dog and his sister relaxing in the living room was. He leaned his head back and Kenji looked away from the movie to nuzzle in his hair. Ben wanted this to real if only to feel the comfort and trust in that single moment.

“Dinner’s ready.” Candy said as she came in, pausing to look at them and smile.

Bumpy yipped and stood, stretching before she followed Candy to her new bowl in the corner of the dining room on a soft rug.

Ben got up and Kenji followed, Carmen calling she wanted to finish the next few pages.

Kenji pulled out Ben’s chair and smiled when he sat down with a soft thank you. Once Carmen was seated, Kenji sat between where Kosei would sit at the head and Ben. Candy brought out a savory casserole with meat, cheese, tortillas and chili. She then placed down bowls of red rice, refried beans, chips, red and green salsa and cabbage.

“Enchilada casserole!” Carmen said excitedly, then looked at Ben from across the table. “It’s Kenji’s favorite!”

Kenji nodded and was happy to help Ben fill his plate.

Once he had a substantial amount of everything, Ben noticed they were watching him. He then saw that they were holding hands.

“Are you comfortable with grace, Ben?” Candy asked.

“I…yes ma’am.” He said and took Kenji’s and Carmen’s hands.

The family closed their eyes and he noticed only Candy and Kenji bowed their heads. He quickly closed his own eyes as Candy prayed outload.

“Dear provider and father above, thank you for reuniting our family this winter. Thank you for the safe journey of my son and our transition into our new home. Thank you for blessing us with Ben and Bumpy. And thank you for giving us so much more to be thankful for and love. And we say”

“Amen.” She and her family chorused.

Ben lowered his hands and smiled, blushing as he held back tears.

“Ben?!” Carmen asked and Ben quickly wiped his cheeks.

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just been a while since I’ve prayed.”

“We don’t expect you to be obligated to, Honey.” Candy said and Kosei nodded.

“How you express or don’t express your faith is up to you. But thank you for joining our thanks.” Kosei said gently.

“Does your family have a faith?” Candy asked. 

“I uh, I think we were Jewish.” He said.

“Think you were?” Kosei asked, a note of concern in his voice.

“Um, my mom was the religious one and um…my Uncle got work overseas so it’s uh…just been me.” He said.

“What?!" The Kon parents asked together.

“I-I didn’t want to stress my uncle out and he knew I was with friends and I haven’t…I haven't even told him about Kenji to be honest. It’s been so long and I…”

“Oh, Sweetie.” Candy whispered. “and your mother—”

“Mom.” Kenji said and she covered her mouth in surprised.

Kosei sighed softly as Carmen looked from her parents to Ben, slowly putting the pieces together.

“Oh, Ben. I'm sorry…” She whispered.

“It’s okay. She’s with my dad and I know if I work hard, I can make them proud.” He said, sounding robotic at this point.

“Well, if it’s not too candid…You always have a place in this family. Even as a friend.” Kosei said and Ben smiled, wiping his cheeks again.

“I’m sorry. I made dinner awkward.” He said, looking down at the still steaming plate of food.

"Babe." Kenji put a hand on his and when Ben looked up, the taller man looked him in the eye. “Never be sorry for expressing how you feel.”

Ben nodded as he looked down at his food. He took a bite…

And coughed hard, grabbing a napkin and holding it to his running nose and burning mouth.

“Oh my gosh!” Carmen said and gave Ben his water. “Kenji! Did you give him the green salsa?!”

“What? It’s not that hot?” Kenji said, grabbing his own napkin for Ben to switch out.

“Mijo, you’ve been eating jalapenos since you were in diapers! Mamita, get him some of the banana milk.” She said.

Carmen quickly got up and returned, twisting open a school cafeteria looking yellow bottle of milk and handing it to Ben, who sipped it slowly, panting softly as he finished it. He then whirled on his pretend boyfriend.

“You’re not human!” He said to Kenji, who was trying to hold back his laughter by biting his lip.

“Stop…stop laughing…” Carmen said, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her own smile.

“I reacted horribly the first time I had the green salsa too, Ben.” Kosei said. “I was sweating while pretending I wasn’t affected, then got sick later. What a first date...”

“I told you not to put so much. You need to build up to that amount!” Candy said and Ben laughed imaging such a regal looking man sweating and red faced.

“Okay. Stay away from the green sauce.” Ben said. “I’ll remember for next time.”

He took a bite of the casserole and nearly melted.

“Wow…”

“One of the perks of my marriage.” Kosei joked, making Candy huff and roll her eyes with a smile.

“One of many, I hope.” She said.

Kosei took her hand. “Too many to count.”

“Ew. Mom. Dad.”

“Oh, they get to flirt, but us older folk don’t?” She asked her daughter, who giggled.

“So!” Carmen said, gaining everyone’s attention. “How did you two meet?”

“Online.”

“Friends.”

Ben and Kenji looked at each other and Kenji stuttered.

“W-well, we met through friends online…”

Ben put his hand over Kenji’s, smiling at him with steely eyes. Kenji’s mouth shut as Ben hunched his shoulders.

“Its kind of embarrassing really.” He started. “You see, he was video chatting with Sammy. And Sammy and I have been friends for so long…we're comfortable around each other. So one day, while Yaz was at a retreat, I had gotten out of the shower and was only in my boxer briefs because I forgot my clothes in my room.”

Carmen and Kosei looked scandalized as Candy covered her mouth.

Ben blushed as if it were true as he continued. “So, being so comfortable with Sammy, I was drying my hair as I walked nearly naked past her and Kenji unfortunately got an eyeful of my pale chicken legs. The scream I let out.”

Kenji chuckled just imagining the scene.

“And then I asked him for his number.” Kenji said with a shrug.

Candy laughed. “That sounds very like you, Kenji.”

“Texting Ben and calling him leveled me out. Made me want to come back just to…” He paused and shook his head, interlacing his fingers with Ben. “He makes me happy.”

“So you two are still new to a lot of things.” Candy said. “Despite talking for three months.”

“Yeah.” Ben said and smiled at Kenji, almost genuinely. “He’s way taller than I expected.”

“But you’re just as cute.” Kenji said, making Ben blush deeply.

“Aw~!” Carmen cooed and Kosei scoffed at his daughter.

“Now, now.” He said, then turned to the boys. “Ben, I never asked. Do you prefer a separate room?”

“Excuse me?” Ben asked as Kenji spat out his drink.

“Dad!”

“We understand how couples are and respect how you express your love.” Candy said. “As long as you’re safe. However, if you’ve only started being together…”

“Stop, stop this now.” Kenji said, face red.

“I’ll be okay with Kenji.” Ben said with a nod. “He takes really great care of me and respects my wishes to wait.”

Kosei nodded in approval of his son. “I am very happy to hear so.”

“Ben, I have to ask because it’s been bothering me…what’s that scar on your upper arm?” Candy asked.

Ben looked at the jagged scar on his left bicep. He covered it.

“It’s…from an old relationship.”

Carmen gasped and Kosei placed his glass down, eyes hard as he looked at Ben. Kenji squeezed his hand.

“What?”

“It was way before I met Kenji.” Ben said. “And I never brought it up because…”

“No, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Candy whispered. "Oh, I've been picking into your life and I'm so sorry!"

“It’s fine. He’s…” He took a deep breath. “He’s gone and I’m far, far away from him.”

Kenji pulled Ben’s hand to rest on his chest. “Ben…don’t be scared to tell me things. I won’t judge you, ever.”

Ben smiled and kissed Kenji’s cheek.

“Thank you. All of you.”

Ben sat on the king sized Ben in Kenji’s room.

It was decorated in shades of red and gray, as opposed to the white and blue outside. He was dressed in an old t-shirt and pajama pants, Kenji showering.

The room was very…sparse.

It had rich dark wood furniture, plush latte colored carpet and pale pastel yellow walls that could be white in different light. Rich strawberry red bedspread and rugs and grey curtains and armchairs next to a white brick fireplace with a glass guard. There was a desk, a small table next to the large window with the armchairs next to the fireplace and with another tall, small surfaced table. The bed was in the middle of the back wall, two nightstands holding touch lamps and piled with soft velvety red and grey pillows overstuffed, but comfortable enough to leave on when going to sleep.

Bumpy snored from her plush pet bed near the heating vent, exhausted from the busy day she had.

Ben felt himself already getting sleepy as he read one of the books Yaz had bought him as an early Christmas gift. He looked at his phone

He text Sammy.

B: _I told them about J_  
S: _WHAT?!?!?! Ben, you didn’t have to!_  
B: _It felt right. I trust Kenji._  
S: _Okay. How do you feel?_  
B: _A little better tbh  
Like  
Like I have some more eyes looking over my shoulders to watch my back  
Idk_  
S: _Kenji would kick his ass into next year! I WOULD TOO!_  
B: _Thanks, Sammy. We’re heading off to the hotel tomorrow. I’ll send you some pictures._  
S: _Be safe! Yaz said to say she misses you._  
B: _I miss you too. Love you both._  
S: _< 3_

Kenji came in dressed in flannel pajamas and looked at Ben, who was still curled up on the right side with his book.

“Um…”

“It’s okay. You’re probably cold.” Ben said, pretending to read his book as Kenji draped the damp towel over the back of his desk chair.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

Ben ducked his head a bit, not wanting to make a awkward situation more so. Kenji reached into his bag and pulled out the soft knitted blue sweater he had worn to dinner. He held it out to Ben. Ben blinked and suddenly, Kenji sputtered.

“Sorry! I’ll get you a clean one or—”

“I’ll take it.” Ben said, taking it from his hands and pulling it over his shirt.

He blushed as he smelled Kenji’s cologne on the collar and wrists. Kenji got in bed next to him.

“What are you reading?” He asked Ben.

“A sequel series of this young adult…um…It’s a little complicated, but it focuses on my favorite characters from the first series.”

“Read a bit to me?”

“You wouldn’t understand it.” Ben said. “But if you want me too, I can explain plot details and stuff...”

“Okay.” Ben said and found where he had paused. “Magnus saw hundreds of masked people in elaborate costumes dancing in unison, and around them was music that could be seen as well as heard. As if ripped from a black-and-white sheet of paper and turned into bright, living shapes, the notes floated in the air, drifting along currents of musical lines and wrapping around the glittering masks and elaborate hair of the dancers. Along the ceiling, the constellations were moving; no, they were the orchestra…”

He noticed Kenji had relaxed and was dozing off, soft snores floating from him. Ben placed his bookmark inside the page and placed it on the nightstand. He touched the lamp, and the room went dark.

Kenji wiggled closer and hugged him loosely around the waist.

He smiled and pretended this was his life, with a loving boyfriend and his family and safe and loved—

“Sorry…Brooklynn…” Kenji groaned and Ben froze. He pulled away and rolled over, leaving Ben cold and feeling empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm the Atole, cause we are back and ready with angst and way too much talking!
> 
> Translations:  
> Mijo- (Mee-ho) My son  
> Caldo de pollo- (calh-do deh poy-yo) Chicken soup made from chicken, veggies and rice.  
> Atole -(Ah-toll-leh) A drink made with masa or cornmeal and mixed with chocolate, at least that's how we do it.  
> Mi Bebe- (Mee Beb-beh) My baby  
> Pobrecito- (Poor-breh-seetoh) Poor little baby  
> Tia- (Thee-ah) Aunt or in my family Auntie.

Kenji noticed how quiet Ben was as he packed his suitcase again, too focused on folding his shirts a certain way.

“You excited?” Kenji asked.

“About what?”

“The hotel stay?” Kenji asked.

“Oh! Yeah. We’re coming back after the run through of the ball, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just a week.” Kenji said and stared at his suitcase.

“Oh…Um, will it be that short?” He asked.

“Do you wanna just…stay here?” Kenji asked. “I mean, we still go in a couple days and make it the night before if you want. Have some time to cool our heads.”

“Will that be okay?” Ben asked.

“Sure!” Kenji said. “Let me just go tell my Dad.”

*

Candy hugged him extra tight.

“I hope your cold feels better, Mijo.” She said and smiled at Ben, who smiled back, bundled in pajamas and a blanket wrapped around to his ears.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to take Carmen?” Kosei asked and his daughter huffed. 

“Daddy! I can feed myself and I’ll stay out of the way. Besides. That means I get to know Ben better!” She said. “I can make him caldo and spiced atole!”

“I don’t know what those are, but I’m gonna eat them.” Ben said with a tired smile.

“Heck yeah, we are!” Kenji said excitedly. “Cause I’m gonna help!”

“You still cook, Mi Bebe?” Candy asked with a smile.

“I…I lived alone.” Kenji said. “It’s not as good as yours but…”

Candy cocked her head and kissed his cheek, pinching it.

“Pobrecito…” She said with a laugh. “Be safe and stay warm.”

“Owen will bring you two back in two days.” Kosei said and hugged Carmen close.

“Okay. Have fun!” Carmen yelled as they left.

She turned around with a grin, scooping up Bumpy.

“I’m going to make caldo for dinner, but for now, me and Bumpy are gonna go watch Ducktales and eat jerky!”

“Floss after!” Kenji called as she ran up the stairs.

“Think they bought the sick act?” Ben asked, dropping the blanket from his head down to his shoulders.

“Nope. But they’re catering to you.” He said, placing his hands on Ben’s exposed shoulders.

“Isn’t that my boyfriend’s job?” Ben asked with a smile.

“Just act sick today and we can do something tomorrow.” Kenji said, turning around to hide his blush.

“Okay.” Ben said. “So…I’m assuming most of this act will be bumming around and cuddling?”

Kenji cleared his throat.

“My parents aren’t here…” He said.

“Practice.”

Kenji blinked and looked at Ben, looking up from hooded eyes. The smaller man smiled back, something like hope in his eyes.

“I…okay. You wanna read a book while I look at my phone?” Kenji asked.

“You know me so well, Honey.” Ben said with a tilt of his head.

Kenji’s heart thudded as he looked down at his pretend boyfriend.

*

Carmen knocked gently on the door and Kenji called out to let her in.

She opened it slowly and peek in, the smell of rich chicken soup wafting through the house.

“Kenji, can you help me with something?” She asked.

Kenji looked down at Ben, who was curled up in another one of his sweaters and sleeping soundly.

“Sure.” He said and wrapped a blanket around Ben, kissing his forehead.

“Aw~” Carmen cooed.

“Shut up. You’ll get it.” He said knowingly.

He followed her to the kitchen, where she had a large crockpot full of shredded chicken and veggies.

“I always get the spices wrong even when I follow Mama’s recipe.” She whined.

“I got ya.” He said and grabbed a rotating spice rack of glass shakers filled with chopped herbs, ground spices and full leaves.

“First off, no cilantro. It taste like soap to some people, so just better to nix it. Next, we add cumin, black peppercorn, a whole bay leaf and chili paste.” He said, making a showoff adding the spices and stirring it with a wooden spoon, sniffing. “Hm...I don’t smell that certain…twang.”

“Not everyone can handle your spice!” She reminded him. “But…maybe jalapeno juice?”

“Ding ding ding! Prize to the cutie in Steven Universe socks!” He said and she smiled, getting him a bottle from the fridge.

He added a splash, stirred it once more and covered it. “And now we wait two awful hours until we get this soup.”

“We can start the rice after about an hour and a half, right?” She asked.

“So…what do you say we go all the way with this meal?” he asked.

“You mean-?!”

“Chocolate time, Baby!” He said and she squealed.

He quickly grabbed a few bowls and pans. Carmen placed her phone in a speaker and quick tempered guitar sounded in the kitchen.

It was no secret that the Kon siblings took after their mother’s culture when it came to food. They joked that was how she had seduced their father before winning him over with her empathetic personality. They had explored her childhood hotspots, from the River Walk, to the Art Museum to Fiesta Square and the Quarry Market, they had walked and shopped with their Mama and visit old friends in the barrios near downtown to check on them.

_“When I was little, my Tia lived with two other families in a house meant for one. But they cooked together and worked hard so their children could go to school and do something with their lives. And we made sure to return and take care of them.” She said as their old wrinkled aunt sat in a plush chair, eyes closed in content and body relaxed as Carmen chattered on about her day at school, Kosei watching them worriedly to make sure the old woman did not get overwhelmed in the small hot kitchen._

_“But I remembered the food and how good it was. Even if there wasn’t a lot, there was still so much love and flavor in it.” She said, stirring the red rice and a teen Kenji adding peas and sliced jalapenos to it. “So when I cook, I remember the love and care that went into it. And I remember what my family did, where we came from. How a lot can go into a little still.” ___

____

_She then held out a small spoon of rice and Kenji took a bite; lemon, tomatoes, and pepper blending together perfectly into the rice and blooming over his tongue. He felt his Mother’s kiss on his forehead and smiled._

____

He sighed happily as he mixed the chocolate and then held the spoon to Carmen to taste. She took it and happily put it in her mouth with a hum.

____

Had Ben experienced what Candy had in her childhood?

____

Had his mother shown him her love in what little she could give. Kenji Recalled how he and Carmen had nice clothes and food growing up. How Carmen asked for a game and got it the same day.

____

His parents worked their butts off and he…

____

He had just run away.

____

No wonder his father was so pissed at him all those years and now…

____

Now he saw him and Ben and looked hopeful. Like Kenji might pull himself together for Ben and that…that…

____

“That’s not fair.” He said out loud and noticed Carmen had paused holding out the small desert bowls decorated with diamond.

____

“Kenji?” She asked.

____

“I…I’ve been such a dick.” He sighed and hugged Carmen.

____

“Um, let’s plate these and put them away and then…you wanna talk?” She asked.

____

“Yeah.” Kenji said and she held the bowls as he filled them.

____

Carmen placed them in the freezer, and they started on the dishes, washing them by hand this time.

____

“I’ll wash, you dry.” Carmen said and Kenji nodded, both of them rolling up their sleeves in unison.

____

As they settled in a nice silence, Kenji looked at Carmen.

____

“I ran away after the breakup and I’m sorry.”

____

“Why are you apologizing to me?” She asked.

____

Kenji took a breath and turned to his sister, leaning against the counter top.

____

“I know about the bullying.”

____

“I…of course you do.” She sighed.

____

“Carm, why didn’t you tell me?”

____

“Because it’s no big deal.” She huffed, handing him a pot.

____

“It is to me!” Kenji said, aggressively wiping it down with a towel. “My little sister is hurting and I…”

____

“What would you even do?” She asked.

____

“I…I don’t know, something!”

____

“Kenji!” She said and looked at him. “You’re here. You’re here and that’s…”

____

She sniffed as her voice cracked, eyes filling with tears.

____

“You’re here and I’m okay.” She sobbed the last word, Kenji gathering her in his arms.

____

“Yeah…” He said and rubbed her back. “And I’m gonna be here for you no matter what.”

____

“What about—”

____

“Shh…” Kenji whispered. “Let me be here for you.”

____

Carmen nodded into his shirt.

____

“I have something to tell you.” He said. “About Ben.”

____

“That you two are obviously not an item?”

____

He pulled her back.

____

“What the heck, Carmen?” He yelled.

____

“I could tell, duh. You two are so not okay in each other’s arms and you are so forced.” She said with a smirk. “You can fool Mama and Dad, but not me.”

____

“So…”

____

“Explain.” She said and Kenji sighed.

____

“Well…”

____

*

____

Ben woke up to Bumpy licking his face.

____

He took a deep breath and Carmen was there, eyes watery and clutching her dress.

____

“Carmen?” He asked, then huffed when the teen hugged him around the neck.

____

“I’m so sorry!” She cried. “I didn’t know my brother dragged you into this dumb mess!”

____

“Uh…” Kenji said, his left cheek red from a slap.

____

“You told her.” Ben said.

____

“He did and I am so mad and sad and…”

____

“He wanted to make your parents proud.” Ben said with a sigh. “And I needed to get away for a bit.”

____

“Do you two even like each other?” Carmen asked.

____

“I…” Ben bit his lip, then exhaled hard. “I cant answer that right now. But...I’m comfortable with your brother.”

____

“You shouldn’t settle with someone who hurt you!” Carmen yelled and Ben looked up at Kenji.

____

“You told her—”

____

“Everything.” Kenji said, touching his bruised cheek.

____

“Carmen.” Ben said and pulled her to sit next to him, taking her hands. “Listen. I _hated_ your brother back then.”

____

Kenji cringed.

____

“I thought it was his fault my mom got too stressed and…” He took another deep breath. “It wasn’t. We were just stupid kids doing stupid things at the worst time…And yes. Your brother hurt me. Scarred me in some ways. And you know what happened?”

____

“What?”

____

“I dated an absolute scumbag cause I thought, ‘hey, I could take years of abuse from Kenji Kon, I can handle this.’ But I couldn’t…He…” Ben covered his mouth and gagged a bit, Kenji grabbing the trash can and holding it under Ben’s head.

____

He pushed it away, shaking his head as he clutched Carmen's hands before letting them go.

____

“He hurt me so bad.” He said and Carmen covered her mouth. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “And I was okay with that.”

____

“W-Why?” She asked.

____

“I’ve been a victim,” Ben said, voice wobbling. “Like, my whole life. And I hated it. And now, I’m homeless and leeching off the only people who have ever been nice to me. And I hate it.”

____

He sniffed and wiped his hot face, vision blurry.

____

“So when I realized I could find a way out with your brother’s help, I thought, ‘well, he owes me’. And yet…He has shown me something I could never have believed years ago. He changed, Carmen. And I never thought I’d ever be so excited to see Kenji Kon than I am when he comes through a door. And yeah…maybe this is fake, but I’m happier that he’s willing to help me stand on my own two feet by showing me that change is possible. He went from an absolute dick—”

____

“I was.” Kenji interjected.

____

“—to a kind and devoted older brother who adores his parents, his friends and wants to make up for what he did to me.” Ben said. “And I’m giving him this chance. I’m sorry we lied.”

____

“This is still really messed up. What if Mama and Dad want you two to…y’know…stay together?” She asked.

____

“I’d tell them everything. In all honesty, it was mainly to show I had gotten over Brooklynn.” Kenji said.

____

“Have you?” Carmen asked.

____

Kenji made a face and Ben huffed, grabbing his boots and coat. “Excuse me.”

____

Carmen watched as Kenji quickly followed Ben out the hall and to the backyard.

____

“This was so stupid!” Ben yelled into the trees.

____

Kenji grabbed his arms and pulled him back. “Dude, you’re in pajamas!”

____

“I don’t care! This is…This was a mistake, Kenji…” Ben said.

____

“Ben…please, hate me all you want, but I need you, but not for this stupid lie.” Kenji said. “I…You make me happy, Ben.”

____

“Happy?”

____

“You make me calm and like…like I can have this.”

____

“And what is _this _?” Ben asked with a shake of his head.__

______ _ _

Kenji pulled him into a tight hug. Ben blushed as he felt the other’s chest thudding.

______ _ _

“Kenji?”

______ _ _

“I liked you. Back then, I liked you and I was such an asshole.” He said.

______ _ _

Ben shoved him away. “That is such…You are such a…”

______ _ _

His face was red and his nose wrinkled and Kenji could see tears building again.

______ _ _

“I think I still do…” Kenji said, taking a step forward, Ben's eyes widening.

______ _ _

Ben covered his face before reaching out and yanking Kenji down by his shirt collar, kissing him as snow started to fall. Ben pushed him back a bit, to glare at him with almost no heat.

______ _ _

“Then do this correctly.” Ben hissed and pulled him back into another kiss. Kenji wrapped his arms around Ben, holding him to his chest as they stood there in the falling snow.

______ _ _

After a moment, Kenji put his own coat around Ben.

______ _ _

“Let’s get you into a warm bath. It’s too cold for you here.” Kenji said and led him back into the house and past Carmen, who seemed to be grinning behind her hands.

______ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

Ben sipped the caldo slowly, enjoying the slight spiciness that seemed to warm him from inside out.

“This is really good.” He said and Carmen smiled.

Bumpy barked from beside him, eating some dogfood mixed with shredded chicken and stock broth from their soup.

“Kenji, I had no idea you could cook so well.” He praised.

Kenji blushed and smiled.

“I’m so glad you’re not actually sick!” Carmen said. “Now I can be as loud as I want!”

“Carm…”

“It’s fine, Kenji. Let her hang lose before we meet at the hotel.” Ben said, sipping his atole.

“You really like that.” Kenji remarked.

“It’s a corn drink. A corn drink.” Ben said, holding a hand under his cup like a presenting model. “With chocolate.”

“I still can’t believe you’ve never had a real tamale.” Carmen said. “Mama is gonna freak. We always make a bunch for New Year’s.”

“Like an assembly line.” Kenji said.

“Dad. Hates it.” Carmen said. “Doesn’t like sticky things, but he’s always on masa duty since his spreads are always so even.”

“He gotta work for his food.” Kenji said. “He eats the most aside from your truly.”

“How are you not overweight?” Ben asked, raising a brow.

“Fast metabolism plus weights and swimming.”

“Perfect body.” Ben scoffed. “Even have the perfect shape for a swimmer.”

Kenji blushed. “So, yeah! I can eat like, a dozen tamales myself!”

“I wish I could see it.” Ben said.

“Y’know Ben…” Carmen said with a smile. “You could stay past New Year’s.”

“I mean, I could, I don’t have much to do but stay on top of classes.” He said with a blush.

“So it’s settled!”

“What’s settled?” Ben asked.

“Carmen.” Kenji started before she hopped up and took hers and Bumpy’s empty bowels.

“Gonna walk Bumpy and go shower!” She called and Kenji sighed as Ben finished his rice.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I really like her and…” Ben shrugged. “I could stay.”

“Ben, you don’t have to feel—”

“I like it. I like your family and I like yo—” He snapped his mouth close. “I…”

Kenji walked around the table to kiss Ben’s cheek. “I like you too.”

“This doesn’t fix anything.” He said coyly, gently pushing him back as he stood.

“No, of course not.” Kenji said and hugged him close. “Sorry!”

He pulled away.

“I…”

“I’m not fragile, Kenji.” Ben said.

“But still, I use to shove you and your ex…”

“Is long gone.” Ben said, then tilted his head. “But on the subject of exes?”

Kenji sighed. “Let me clean the dishes fist, okay?”

“Alright. Want me to wait in the living room?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon.” Kenji said and left him at the table.

*

Ben was poking at the fireplace when Kenji came in, the flames high and warming the room.

“Nice.” Kenji said. “I can never get it going.”

Ben smiled and sat on the sofa; Kenji next to him.

“So?” Ben asked.

“Right to it.” Kenji said with a grimace. “Okay. So…what do you want to know?”

“Brooklynn. What happened between you two?”

“Nothing.” Kenji said. “And I mean it how I say it. There was...nothing.”

Ben blinked up at him.

“I really liked her, at first. We were both popular and well liked. We both thought we were attractive and…I did _like _her. We went out and for me…I just wanted a girlfriend to say I wasn’t single. Birthdays, holidays and just little anniversaries were fine and cute. And I liked things like kissing and being held but then, on our one year…she said I love you.” He stared at the fire. “And I couldn’t say it back.”__

____

He closed his eyes and say her. Young and smiling, her green eyes widening as she realized he wasn’t answering.

____

_“It’s okay.” She said. “You don’t have to say it yet.”_

____

“And then we had sex. We were each other’s first and to me it was like ticking a box of things I had done. And then she said it again and I…I lied to her.” Kenji whispered. “I think she could tell. But she couldn’t handle it. She kept smiling and hugging and kissing me. She would tell me everything and we would talk but I never really…I never opened myself like she did.”

____

_“Are you okay?”_

____

_“I’m fine.”_

____

_“Are you sure?”_

____

_“Yes.”_

____

_“…okay. What do you want for dinner?”_

____

“Our second anniversary came up and she wanted us to get our own place together and go to the same university…I didn’t.”

____

_“Why don’t you want to go with me? They have an athletics department. Or engineering…whatever you chose, I’m sure they would have something for you to work on your career.”_

____

_“I don’t want to leave Carmen.”_

____

_“Okay. But if we go to Hammond U together, we could get our own place a-and maybe—”_

____

_“Brooklynn, I don’t want to go to Hammond U.” Kenji snapped. “Please stop asking me.”_

____

_“Kenji, I want to go!”_

____

_“Then go!” He yelled. “We have cell phones, and I can go visit! Why is this such a big deal?”_

____

_“…We’ve been a couple for two years. Don’t you want to be with me?” She asked. “Don’t you want to get married and have a family after all this?”_

____

_Kenji bit his lip and swallowed._

____

_“Oh my god…You…you settled with me. You don’t love me; you love having a girlfriend!” She yelled, face red, too red around the cheeks. “I can’t believe…”_

____

_“Brooklynn, I do care about you—”_

____

_“Do you want to marry me?” She asked, eyes filling with tears. “Because I want to marry you.”_

____

_“I…I don’t know…”_

____

_“Kenji, why are you with me if you don’t want a future with me?” She asked and he couldn’t answer._

____

_“I’m sorry…” He said, feeling like she was the wrong height, her face too sharp, her eyes too green. She wasn’t who he wanted to wake up next to. And she could see it in his face._

____

_“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so desperate to be with you, I never cared about myself. Well, I know better. You will never love me. Not how I love you.”_

____

_She sobbed and took off her rings, the necklace he got her for her birthday and her charm bracelet._

____

_“No, keep them—” Kenji begged._

____

_“I don’t need things!” She yelled. “I needed…I needed you. I needed someone who loved me and who cares about me. Not a waste of two years pining over someone who could never feel the same. Get out of my apartment.”_

____

_Kenji took them with shaking hands. “I’m sorry—”_

____

_“Get out!!” She yelled._

____

“And I left…” Kenji said. “I grabbed my things and drove to the airport. I was going to go back to Seattle and settle in the cabin for a bit, but I just chose the next flight out of Cali. And I ended up in India. Took out as much cash as I could carry safely and found one of those spiritual retreats all those people with mid life crisis take. I didn’t take it seriously enough and so I bummed around a community of hipsters from the US. Did some work there, ran out of money, used the last to get home after four months of ignoring everything around me.”

____

“And now?” Ben asked.

____

“I…” Kenji’s voice cracked, and he chuckled, tears gathering as he licked his lips and looked into the flames. “I don’t like…me.”

____

Ben turned to him as Kenji used his shirt collar to wipe his face.

____

“I don’t like who I was, who I am. I just…I hurt everyone. I hurt you, I hurt Brooklyn and being away from Carmen hurt her too and I…” He sniffed. “I don’t know how to fix me, so I don’t hurt anyone again.”

____

They both stared at the fire before Ben put a hand on Kenji's shoulder.

____

“I think you’re doing pretty great right now.” Ben said and Kenji scoffed.

____

“It took balls to come back and come see your family. And to admit what you did.” Ben said. “Being honest is one of the bravest first steps someone can take with themselves.”

____

“So says the fake boyfriend.”

____

“So says the real friend.” Ben retorted and took Kenji’s jaw in his hands. “I _am_ your friend Kenji. And I hated who you were, but…I really like who you’re becoming.”

____

“And who am I becoming?” Kenji whispered.

____

“Real.” Ben said and hugged him tightly. “Now cry it out.”

____

Kenji sniffed. “I’m gonna snot up your shirt.”

____

“I can steal one of yours.” Ben said and Kenji laughed.

____

“It’s okay, Kenji.” Ben said. “You can become better.”

____

“Thank you.” Kenji whispered and sobbed. “Thank you.”

____

*

____

Kenji drank down the last of his water, his eyes puffy and red as Ben came back in one of his old sweaters.

____

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked.

____

“Like my head is full of buzzing bees.”

____

“You cried a lot. Food can help.” Ben said.

____

“Dessert is in the fridge. The chocolate in the ceramic bowls.”

____

“Okay.” Ben said and left, only to return with two bowls and two spoons, both with a heavy amount of whipped cream on top.

____

“Carmen must have gotten to them earlier.” Kenji said, noting how stiff the whipped cream looked.

____

“Pudding?”

____

“More of a chocolate custard. Pots de Crème. Made with Mexican chocolate.” Kenji said.

____

“How are you not a chef?” Ben asked.

____

“Don’t like being told what to do.” Kenji said.

____

“Not true. I boss you around plenty.” Ben joked. “But for now, I suppose I can cater to you. What do you want right now?”

____

“Feed me chocolate and tell me I’m pretty?” Kenji asked and Ben burst out laughing.

____

Kenji sat up and took a bowl.

____

“What would you do, if you could do anything?” Ben asked with a smile, scooting closer to him and relaxing into the sofa.

____

“Anything?” Kenji asked. “Geeze…um…I don’t know. What could I do with my limited repertoire?”

____

“Model.” Ben said with a shrug. “Cook. Um, maybe be an interpreter. Or even an actor.”

____

“Really settling in my looks.” Kenji teased.

____

“They’re good looks.” Ben said.

____

“Thank you, but these are only for my fake boyfriend—”

____

“Oh my gosh, this is so good!” Ben exclaimed around a mouth of custard.

____

“Uh…it is?” Kenji asked. “I mean, of course it is!”

____

“Kenji, you have a gift.” Ben said as he took another bite.

____

“Well, if your bookstore has a café, I can…can always help out there.” Kenji said with a blush.

____

Ben looked up at him with wide eyes and Kenji felt his heart hit his ribs.

____

“You would…you would be okay working with me?” Ben asked.

____

“Yeah. I could observe too. Maybe we could make the back area a café and have the study rooms and computer lab area around there too.” Kenji said.

____

“Y-Yeah!” Ben said. “The front desk could be a resource area too.”

____

“Lots of pamphlets!”

____

“Yeah, and if possible, we can have an open area in the back. Like a community garden.”

____

“I think maybe a small area with benches and a fountain?” Kenji asked. “We could get another area or build a small kitchen and indoor dining area. I was thinking two stories, but I think I saw a building with some land near downtown San Antonio—”

____

“San Antonio?” Ben asked.

____

“Unless you want to stay in Cali.”

____

“No, it’s just…I thought you’d be more okay with being in Cali.” Ben said.

____

“You want San Antonio.” Kenji said. “So I can settle there since we have a little place there too. The downtown area would be best anyway. And I know there’s more kids who need help there.”

____

Ben smiled and took another bite. “Settle?”

____

“Settle with the house. I want to work with you, Ben. I want to help the kids who are hurting. Maybe we could help the ones who hurt them too.” Kenji said.

____

“I think that’s a great idea.” Ben said and put his empty bowl on the side table.

____

Kenji put his own bowl down and smiled, pulling the other close, Ben resting his head on Kenji’s shoulder.

____

“And would you settle with someone?”

____

“No. I’d date someone I know I could love.”

____

“And how could you tell?” Ben asked.

____

“Can’t you?” He asked and Ben blushed when he placed a hand on Kenji’s chest, feeling the thud of his heart.

____

Ben looked up at him and Kenji’s eyes met his. He pulled Ben into another kiss, the smaller man climbing onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Kenji pulled away and rested his forehead against Ben’s before chuckling.

____

“What?” Ben asked.

____

“You taste like chocolate.” Kenji said and kissed him quickly.

____

Ben laughed and laid his head on Kenji’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be angry anymore.”

____

“I don’t either.” Kenji said. “Hey, Ben?”

____

“Yeah?”

____

“I like you, date me?” Kenji asked.

____

Ben pulled away, face pink with his blush. “I... you…”

____

He laughed and covered his mouth.

____

“Okay. Okay.” He said. “I like you too, Kenji. Let’s do it. Let’s date.”

____

“And?” Kenji asked.

____

Ben rolled his eyes. “Maybe we can be boyfriends.”

____

“Yes!” Kenji said, pumping his fist.

____

“You’re such a dork.”

____

“You like this dork.”

____

“I do.” Ben said with a laugh and kissed Kenji again.

____

Kenji sighed happily.

____

"But please consider at least a bachelors in something."

____

"So demanding." Kenji joked. "I'll think about it. Now kiss me again?"

____

Ben laughed and pulled him close.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, if you want to talk to me more, see random updates, snippets and me being a dork, find me on tumblr as Ren1327, and if you want, please follow.  
> Have a great day and stay sweet!


End file.
